


A Fine Line

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Fine Line

Title: A Fine Line  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: G to PG  
Challenge: #54: Wrath  
Warning(s): None  
A/N: Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help with this.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**A Fine Line**

~

“What?” Severus snapped, disbelief colouring his voice.

“Would you have dinner with me?” Harry repeated.

Severus stood up so abruptly that the items on his desk rattled. “This is low, even for you, Potter,” he hissed. “Whatever your game is, I am not going to play it.”

Harry gazed calmly at him. “This is no game, but I knew you’d require proof. It’s coming. In the meantime, consider my invitation.”

Severus narrowed his eyes. “You expect me to believe that you wish to socialize with me? You’ve hated me for years!”

Harry shrugged. “Changed my mind.”

“I haven’t!”

“You will.”

~

That evening, Severus was still wondering what Potter could have meant by his cryptic remark about ‘proof’.

Muttering to himself, he poured a Firewhisky and settled into his favourite chair with the Prophet.

Taking a sip, he flipped through the pages, not really seeing the words. Instead, he relived his encounter with Potter.

_He appeared sincere, but that is impossible..._

The sight of his own name in the paper caught Severus’ attention, and with trepidation he read the article. By the end he was seething.

“Potter! I am going to kill you!” he roared before slamming out of his quarters.

~

Harry heard yelling and smiled. That hadn’t taken long...

“POTTER!”

After a count of ten, Harry opened his door. “Yes, Severus?” he said politely.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Severus screamed, waving his copy of the Prophet. Harry didn’t even glance at it.

“The article wasn’t clear enough?” he asked, gesturing Severus in.

“Do you KNOW how this sounds?”

“As if we’re dating,” Harry said. “And since I’m hoping we will...”

“You told SKEETER you wanted to date me?”

Harry smiled. “Shows that I’m really interested in you. Plus, it made you visit.”

“You are an idiot,” Severus snarled.

~

Harry gasped as Severus slammed him into the wall.

“I won’t allow you make a fool of me,” Severus snarled, rage pouring off him.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I’m not,” he said. “I’m serious.”

Severus snorted. “Serious? You?”

“Oh for... It’s just a bloody date!”

Severus smiled, and Harry’s breath caught. “Indeed,” he said silkily. “Let’s see if we’re compatible, shall we?”

Capturing Harry’s mouth, Severus was startled as what began as an attack, an expression of frustration, turned into sensual exploration. After several moments, Severus pulled back, inspecting Harry’s dazed face.

“Pick me up at seven. Do not be late.”

~


End file.
